The Baby Jeri Stpry
by MGHSHour
Summary: Baby Jeri Is Born


Tic Tac Dough

**The Baby Jeri Story**

Mrs. Katou was sitting on a bench in the delivery room of the hospital reading a book waiting for the baby to arrive

"You are a proud mother of a baby girl, Mrs. Katou" said The Delivery Man.

Mrs. Katou decided on the name Jeri for the baby girl.

That moght Jeri was brought home from the hospital and was put in her crib with her bottle.

Jeri was fast asleep in her crib.

The next morning Jeri had her diaper changed and was put in her playpen with her toys. Jeri played with her toys while Mrs. Katou watched the today show..

Jeri sat in the playpen and played with her toys.

Jeri's dad has passed away, and Jeri was an only child.

It was breakfast time, Jeri had cherry Puree amd she had it in her formula too.

Then Jeri returned to playing with her toys while Mrs. Katou watched "Catch Phrase" on Channel 2 at 9 AM

Jeri loved watching game shows with her fel asleep while watching "Cach Phrase" and she loved her home and her toys.

Mrs. Katou watched "Break The Bank" with Gene Rayburn on Channel 2 and Jeri was playing with her toys in her sleep, Jeri loved watchng game shows with her Mom.

At 10 am, Mrs. Katou and Jeri watched "25,000 Pyramid" with Dick Clark, Jeri played with her toys while watching "$25,000 Pyramid" with her Mom.

Jeri sat in her playpen while watching game shows with her Mom and playing with her toys.

Jeri had fun watching game shows with her mom while playing with her toys.

Jeri enjoyed being an only child, she watched "Press Your Luck" at 10:30 am.

Mrs. Katou went in the kitchen to make a cup of coffee and to get Jeri a bottle, then Mrs. Katou gave Jeri her bottle and drank her coffee while watching Press Your Luck.

Then at 11:00 am Mrs. Katou watched "The Price Is Right" with Bob Barker. and Jeri watched it with her and still was playing with her toys.

At Noon, Mrs. Katou and Jeri watched "Body Language"

Mrs. Katou needed food in the house, after Boby Language, Mrs. Katou and Jeri went to Foodtown for groceries and spent 45 minutes food shopping then Jeri had chrerries for lunch at home.

Then it was Jeri's naptime, she took naps in her cozy crib.

At 3 pm, Jeri and Mrs. Katou watched "Sale Of The Century" on Channel 3, Jeri played with her toys while watching ir

Mrs. Katou got herself a cup of coffee and Jeri a bottle, then Jeri drank cherry formula and Mrs. Katou watched the conclusion of Sale Of The Century.

At 3:30 pm, Jeri and Mrs. Katou watched "100,000 Name That Tune" with Jim Lange. Jeri loved Name That Tune, that was her favorite game show.

Then at 4 PM, Jeri and Mrs. Katou watched "Wheel Of Fortune" with Pat Sajak, Jeri loved game shows and toys.

Then at 4:30 pm Jeri and Mrs. Katou watched "Let's Make A Deal".

Then at 5 pm, Jeri and Mrs. Katou watched "Family Feud".

Then at 5:30 pm Keri ate dinner, so did Mes. Katou,; Mrs. Katou made a special dessert called cherry pudding. Jeri loved Cherry pudding.

Then at 6 pm Jeri was given a bath, then after her bath Mrs. Katou put a nice diaper on and her PJs and put Jeri in her crib then at 7 om, Jeri and Mrs. Katou watchjed "Tic Tac Dough" on Channel 6.

Jeri's bedtime was 8 pm, right after watching Wheel Of Fortune at 7:30 pm on Channel 2.

Then ay 8 pm, Mrs. Katou put Jeri in her crib for the night and Jeri fel asleep with her bottle fileld with cherry formula.

That night, a storm occured, it was a cold dark rainy ngiht, the rain was cold and it lasted for hours and Jeri was still asleep, and the power went out for the whole storm, Jeri was quiet as a mouse, she did not cvry or scream, she slept quietly in her cozy cribthe wind wqas fast at 135 M.P.H. the high winds blew down 75 trees and a fire happened outside and the firmen came to the rescue and they put out the fire and the tree service took all the trees that fell back to the lumber yard and turned it into lumber. And the police came and the electric company, the police checked on Jeri to see if she was ok, and she was, then the police went back and the electric company took the whole storm to fix the electric, Jeri was still quiet as a mouse.

The necxt morning the storm has passed and Mrs. Katou fixed all the clocks and changed Jeri's diaper and fed her cherries for breakfast and she drank cherry formula, and The day was the same as usual.

Mrs. Katou and Jeri watched "Catch Phrase" on Channel 2 at 9 AM

Mrs. Katou and Jeri watched "Btrak The Bank" on Channel 2 at 9:30 AM

Mrs. Katou and Jeri watched "Cat$25,000 Pyramid" on Channel 2 at 10 AM

Mrs. Katou and Jeri watched "Press Your Luck" on Channel 2 at 10:30 AM

Mrs. Katou and Jeri watched "Price Is Right" on Channel 2 at 11 AM

Mrs. Katou and Jeri watched "Body Language" on Channel 2 at Noon

Mrs. Katou and Jeri watched "Sale Of The Century" on Channel 3 at 3 PM

Mrs. Katou and Jeri watched "Name That Tune" on Channel 3 at 3:30 PM

Mrs. Katou and Jeri watched "Wheel Of Fortune" on Channel 3 at 4 PM

Mrs. Katou and Jeri watched "Let's Make A Deal" on Channel 3 at 4:30 PM

Mrs. Katou and Jeri watched "Familty Feud" on Channel 3 at 5 PM

Mrs. Katou and Jeri watched "Tic Tac Douch" on Channel 6 at 7 PM

Mrs. Katou and Jeri watched "Wheel Of Fortune" on Channel 2 at 7:30 PM


End file.
